


Hop On

by Pakamausi



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, translated from Hebrew, wordcount: 500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakamausi/pseuds/Pakamausi
Summary: The Doctor turned to Rose. “I’m just popping in to SoHo for a couple minutes to visit an old friend, but after that,” he gestured theatrically with one hand, “the universe is the limit.”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Hop On

**Author's Note:**

> This quick improvised mini-fic was written in Hebrew by Galit Cohen on the Israeli Good Omens Facebook group and translated by me with her blessing. I take no credit for the idea or the original writing, but I did beef up the text a bit to get it to 500w.

_Sunday, again._

“I thought you said the chameleon circuit was broken,” Rose said in astonishment.

The Doctor was looking very pleased with himself as he caressed the bonnet of the antique Bentley that was now parked where they’d left the TARDIS. He opened the passenger door with a graceful flourish and gestured for Rose to get in. The leather seats were quite comfortable and the brand new CD player shone invitingly. Rose opened the glove compartment and pulled out a disc.

“Best of Queen?” she raised an eyebrow at him. “Interesting choice.”

The Doctor shrugged as he inserted a key into the ignition and fired up the engine. “Bohemian Rhapsody is a masterpiece and Freddie was a good lad. I think she developed a crush on him that one time I took him for a spin ‘round Alpha Centauri. Ever since, whenever I try to play anything she only ever plays Queen.

The Bentley’s engine made a warbling, oscillating sound. “Oh, knock it off,” the Doctor scolded, slapping the steering wheel. “I know it was his idea to call you Bessie.”

He turned to Rose. “I’m just popping in to SoHo for a couple minutes to visit an old friend, but after that,” he gestured theatrically with one hand, “the universe is the limit.”

As the Bentley sped through London, Rose hung on to the seat with white-knuckled hands. It was one thing to travel through time and space in the TARDIS, where they risked being hit by rogue asteroids or targeted by Dalek ships; it was something else entirely to slip between lorries, cyclists, traffic lights and double-decker busses at 90 miles per hour.

“Ah, you look just like him right now,” the Doctor groused. His voice took on a whiny tone: “‘ _You go to fast for me, Crowley._ ’”

Rose found it difficult to ignore the stab of envy that went through her just then.

The Bentley’s brakes squealed as they pulled up in front of a storefront, the sign above its doors proclaiming _A.Z. Fell and Co.: Antiquarian and Unusual Books_.

The Doctor leapt from the car and slammed the door. There was a decided saunter to his gait as he walked up to the shop, quite different from his usual bounce. As the bookshop’s doors closed behind him, Rose finally peeled her fingers from the seats and sighed. She’d never figure him out.

A sudden low growl from the Bentley’s motor made her jump. The keys were not in the switch and no lights showed on the dashboard; Rose began to wonder if the Doctor had forgotten to turn something or other off. She began to press buttons at random, attempting to quiet the indignant machine’s rumblings.

With a _click_ , the car’s boot popped open. Curious, Rose stepped out. The Bentley purred in approval and its headlights flashed encouragingly as Rose rounded the back of the car and peered in.

In the boot sat an ancient-looking manuscript, titled **_Further Nife and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch_**.


End file.
